This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 28 136.6, filed Jun. 9, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a safety switch for preventing an unintentional vehicle battery discharge, for example, by external electric consuming devices connected to a vehicle socket, such as a cigarette lighter.
The unintentional discharge of a vehicle battery to a level at which the vehicle can no longer be started is a frequently occurring problem. Usually, the driver is at fault, because he has either forgotten to switch off the vehicle headlights, or to switch off or disconnect external consuming devices from vehicle sockets. For example, a cell phone charger may remain plugged into the cigarette lighter socket, or a vehicle refrigerator or ice box may not be disconnected from a specially provided socket (for example, in a van).
To solve this problem, it has been suggested to connect the vehicle sockets to the ignition so that, when the vehicle is parked or the ignition is “OFF”, the voltage supply to the vehicle sockets is also interrupted. However, this solution is not without problems if, for example, sensitive medications are transported in a vehicle refrigerator, which are to be cooled for a certain time period even after the vehicle has been parked.
Even if, for this reason, a continuous voltage supply is maintained to the vehicle sockets, a plug-in site for an additional relay for the cigarette lighter must be provided in each vehicle since, for example, in Australia, due to the risk of fire, it is required that the socket for the cigarette lighter be connected to the ignition. This causes additional material costs and additional expenditures in vehicle production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,619, discloses the use of a relay as an automatic safety switch, which disconnects all electric consuming devices (other than the starter) from the battery, if the voltage drops below a defined threshold value. However, this solution has the disadvantage that, because of the use of a relay, an excessively high quiescent current flows in the range of approximately 100 mA.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,288, it is suggested that a Zener diode be used as a switch. However, because of their high current consumption, Zener diodes are also unsuitable for a use as such safety switches.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved safety switch for preventing unintentional discharge of a vehicle battery.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the switch arrangement according to the invention, in which a semiconductor switch is used as the safety switch which disconnects the vehicle sockets from the vehicle battery, for example, as a function of time elapsed after the ignition is switched off, or as a function of the actual charging condition of the battery.
The use of a semiconductor switch as the safety switch according to the invention has the advantage that its wattless control requires no quiescent current, even in the switched-on condition. Another advantage of the safety switch according to the invention is that the need to provide a relay (required, for example, for Australia) can be eliminated in all vehicles. That is, when the safety switch according to the invention is used, the Australian requirement to disconnect the cigarette lighter socket from the voltage supply by way of the ignition will then be met by programming of an electronic control unit (which controls the safety switch) implemented, during or after the production of the vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment, the semiconductor safety switch according to the invention is adjusted to a continuous voltage supply (for example, for the connection of a refrigerator for medications) even after the ignition is switched off, by an individual programming of the corresponding vehicle control unit. Although in this preferred embodiment, responsibility for monitoring the battery condition is transferred to the driver, this rare individual need can be met by means of the same safety switch which, during the normal use according to the invention, prevents an unintentional discharging of the battery. That is, the use of the semiconductor switch according to the invention has the advantage that the same hardware is suitable for and adaptable to different needs, and such special cases need not be taken into account during the production of the vehicle (for example, by the installation of different hardware components); rather, they can be satisfied subsequently by reprogramming the control unit for the semiconductor safety switch.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.